Happy Holidays
by ladyofdark.1981
Summary: Christmas is a time when the whole family gets together, the royal familily of Dalmasca is no exception; a surprise leads to an interesting New Year for the Queen and her Prince Consort.
1. Chapter 1

I know in Ivalice they do not have Christianity, but this idea was too funny to let go. Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it and happy holidays to all who have them right now, (I know there are but I can't remember what they are called right now, sorry).

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this little skit.

* * *

Part 1: Merry Christmas

He had never slept so soundly in the past ten years, but he knew that it would end too soon. Ashe ran her hands over his naked chest, taking the time to stir his desires before his eyes opened. Her warm lips pressing into his set his heart thundering in his chest; she still had it. "Merry Christmas, Basch," her sultry tone setting fire to his entire body, he needed her more than ever.

"Merry Christmas, my love," his reply opening his eyes to see his beautiful wife smiling sweetly down at him, her ashen blond hair cascading down her back in an alluring way, "Do get to open my present?" he tugged at her negligee playfully, enticing a giggle to escape from her pouting lips.

He crawled over her, nuzzling her ample breasts as he attempted to remove the blue satin covering, "Basch," Ashelia moaned as his lips caressed the exposed skin above her clavicle, "you must stop," her hesitant protests falling on deaf ears.

"Daddy?" The young voice killing his lustful actions. "Merry Christmas!" the little girl jumped onto the bed with roughly wrapped presents.

"What are you doing up so early, Amalia?" Basch queried his four-year-old daughter, as he adjusted his position to ready for the onslaught of Amalia's siblings.

"I made this for you, Daddy," she handed him the larger of the gifts she held and waited eagerly for him to unwrap it, "And this ones for you, Mummy!" The smaller package rattling as Ashe unwrapped her little girls present.

Basch held up a picture frame with beautiful stones and brightly coloured paint with a drawing of the family in it, "It's beautiful, sweetie," he pulled her into a warm hug. He glanced at Ashe who held a necklace made of dried pasta and painted silver. His attention returned to the drawing, something was not right; there was one too many people in it. "Who's this?" he pointed to the tall figure.

"That's Balthier," she waved off as she hugged her mother.

"I know he is _like_ a member of the family," the prince consort explained, "but he isn't." He glanced at Ashe, who turned to look at the door, _curious?_

A multitude of his offspring entered now, including his brother's three children, who were now adults; Balthier … holding Ulrike's hand, followed them. Basch felt his temperature rise, "Balthier, what brings you here?"

Ulrike blushed and looked up to the dashing sky pirate, who at the age of thirty-five, looked more masculine and sophisticated than he did before. His smile flashing devilishly as he returned the look to Basch's charge's eyes, "I thought you were meant to spend Christmas with family," he simply replied.

"I thought you would be spending it with Fran and Tal again?" The tension in the older man's voice bleeding through.

"I decided to give them some space since they decided to start a family," he softened minutely, "it made me realise what I've been missing." Basch fisted his hands when he saw Balthier squeeze Ulrike's hand.

"Oh?" Basch tried hard to restrain his anger, "And you plan on starting a family?"

Balthier's bronzed cheeks blushed, as did Ulrike's, "That's why I'm here."

Basch's eyes narrowed on his _once_ best friend, seething with rage but he did not get the chance to say a word, as Ashe beat him to it, "You did what?" Her tone dripping with unrestrained ferocity.

"We didn't mean to," Ulrike jumped to Balthier's defence, "but I love him and we want to marry each other!"

The pit of Basch's stomach dropped, Balthier had violated his brother's daughter, "She is only twenty three," he hissed dangerously.

Balthier stood his ground, "She is a grown woman _and_ I am only twelve years her senior, unlike you and Ashe."

Damnit, he had a point. "You couldn't have married her first?" he asked, trying to remain civil.

"Damn right he's marrying her!" Ashe not bothering with the civility; "Basch is your best friend and you slept with his daughter?" her voice rising to deafening levels, the younger children retreating with Valdar, B.J. and Kestra to the balcony to look over the frost-covered city of Rabanastre.

"For starter's" Ulrike protested, "He is technically my uncle and what has it to do with him any way? With either off you?" she screamed at them, "We came here to inform you of our pending wedding and this is how you react? I thought you respected him, trusted him, loved him!" she burst into tears, "or were we mistaken?"

The pirate soothed the young woman, resting his hand on her belly, "We have been blessed by the gods and we plan to honour the blessing by legitimising our union," he explained humbly, "We had hoped to take this slower, but fate decided otherwise." The seriousness in his eyes told the truth, he loved her.

Stunned into silence, the Queen and her husband just stared at the couple; Ashe rose from the bed and glided to her dressing room, leaving Basch behind. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down he spoke, "You will honour her with your life," he explained calmly to Balthier, "You have one week to prepare for your wedding." He too retreated to the dressing room, dressed in only his boxers.

Balthier embraced Ulrike, "That went better than expected," he uttered to her, holding her close.

She looked into his eyes, "Did you have to make out you knocked me up?" she berated him; "You said you would wait until our wedding day before you touched me." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And I intend to honour that promise," he grinned, mischievously, "But I am just a man and I cannot wait forever."

* * *

Part 2 will be done soon, promise.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's late but having a house filled with teens held me up, considering one was hitting on me. Life imitating art, now I know how Penelo feels about Larsa. Anyway I hope it is worth the wait.

* * *

Part 2: Happy New Year.

The week had been hard, but everything was now ready, Ulrike and Balthier will be married just before midnight and Basch had not let Balthier leave his since Christmas, meaning that the nuptials had not seen each other since that day. Ashe had done her part by staying by Ulrike's side, although Ashe was getting concerned that Ulrike had not displayed any of the typical 'early pregnancy' symptoms.

"How are you feeling," Ashe asked her stepdaughter, placing her arm around her shoulders in comfort.

Ulrike looked up nervously, "I'm fine; why wouldn't I be?"

"The first time is always the hardest," the queen said factually.

"Does it hurt?" Ulrike asked, not actually meaning the so-called pregnancy she supposedly had.

"Excruciatingly so," Ashe smiled, "but once you hold that little bundle in your arms it all fades away."

Ulrike fiddled with the ribbon on her dress, "How much longer?" she wanted to change the subject, fearing that the little white lie that she and Balthier concocted to marry faster would be revealed.

"An hour or so."

* * *

Basch still did not like it, his best friend, marrying his brother's daughter, his daughter for the last thirteen years. For the last week, he remained glued to the pirate's side, ensuring that he did nothing else to ruin his little girl's reputation.

Balthier almost danced around with excitement, which only served to agitate Basch further, "Will you take this seriously?" he growled at Balthier, who shot a mischievous grin.

"My dear, _Dad_," the pirate teased, "I have been anticipating this day for nearly three years …"

"_Three_ Years?" Basch snarled, grasping Balthier's collar, "You have been chasing my daughter for three years?"

Balthier knew he had pushed it too far, he began to sweat and his face lost all its colour, "I swear I have been nothing but honourable with Ulrike!" he flinched as Basch pulled his fist back.

He paused, "What do you mean?" he lowered his fist waiting for Balthier's explanation.

"I made her lie," he whimpered, "I made a promise not to touch her until we were married," he sighed with defeat, "I wasn't sure you would have given us permission to wed."

The Prince consort did not know whether to his him or kiss him, "So she isn't pregnant?"

"No," he confessed, "But I still wish to marry her, I love her."

Basch pulled the pirate into a hug, "You should have asked, you idiot."

Balthier could feel Basch's blood pressure drop. "So you would have said yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm not saying that I would have said yes straight away," Basch let go; "I would have made you prove yourself."

"I would fight the beasts of hell for her," Balthier answered without any uncertainty.

"Then you have my blessing."

* * *

The chapel hushed as Ulrike walked towards the alter on Basch's arm. Ashe kept sending death stares at Balthier who was oblivious to her gaze; he gave his best friend a grateful smile before accepting his bride.

The old gang were all there, Penelo bounced little Reks on her lap as Vaan pulled faces at him to stop the boy from crying. Fran with her swelling belly and Tal proudly rubbing it sat with them, as did Emperor Larsa and Al-Cid with the Rozzarian Prince's brood. The Elderly Ingra leaned against Zargabaath's shoulder, holding back the tears of happiness that threatened to fall. The bride's siblings all stood proudly by their sister's side and Basch sat by Ashe's.

The ceremony took most of the night and concluded with a brilliant fireworks display as it also brought in the New Year. Basch danced with his wife, watching Balthier and Ulrike sneak out early. "What has you still angry, My Love?" Basch asked his queen, who's forehead creased at the subtle escape.

"I can't believe we needed to quickly marry those two," Ashe grumbled, "all because a moment of lust."

Basch chuckled, "They lied."

"What?" she stopped dancing to look her husband in the eye.

"She is still pure," he smiled down at her, "Well maybe not now," he looked at the couple's escape point. "They didn't believe we would consent."

"Damn right we wouldn't have!" she fumed, "And now I find out I won't have a grandchild either? That was the only thing that kept me going."

Basch laughed harder, "Sexiest Granny I've ever seen," he nuzzled into her neck until she too, laughed.

"Well I guess it will just be Fran and I then," she sighed.

"What?"

"You're little early Christmas present for me has resulted in another addition to our family," It was Ashe's turn to watch Basch sweat, "I found out this morning."

Basch looked as though he had been hit in the face with a fish, "But I thought we took precautions."

"I forgot," Ashe smiled, kissing him on the nose, "Look on the bright side, you might finally get a son this time."

* * *

Happy New Year Everyone! And Merry Christmas to my Orthodox friends


End file.
